helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
ANGERME
S/mileage (スマイレージ) is a Japanese pop group under the Hello! Project umbrella. It is entirely made up of Hello! Pro Egg's, who were mostly part of the Egg unit as well. It was mentioned, though, that the group’s member line-up may change before their major debut. They graduated from Egg status in 2010 and became full time members of Hello! Project. They have sold over 60,190, copies in Japan alone. Their highest selling single is Yume Miru 15sai. Info 2009 S/mileage was announced on Tsunku's blog on April 4, 2009 and was given its name on May 8, 2009. The unit features Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Ogawa Saki although Tsunku has said that in order to make the best group possible, additional members may be added or current members may be removed. However, as their debut indie single has been recorded and the filmed, the current line-up might be definitive. On May 7, 2009 he revealed the groups name to be "S/mileage". Tsunku explained that the name "S/mileage" is taken from "Smile", "Mileage", and "Age", and that it means "the age of smiles". S/mileage's first indie single (aMa no Jaku) was released at the Hello! Pro Egg ~Nakano STEP!~ concert on June 7, 2009. On November 23, 2009, during Hello! Pro Egg's Shinjin Kouen concert, a video message from Tsunku was played to S/mileage, where it was announced that they will graduate from Hello! Pro Egg and make their debut in Hello! Project in 2010. Initially when the group was first formed, Tsunku had said that in order to make the best group possible, additional members might be added or current members might be removed. Wada, Maeda, Fukuda, and Ogawa were confirmed to be the definite line-up of S/mileage. Their graduation and debut will happen on March 27, 2010 2010 Some time in early 2010, the group's official name was changed to the katakana version of their name (スマイレージ), though it is still romanized as S/mileage. On February 28, 2010, Tsunku announced that in order for the group to debut, 10,000 people had to send a picture of themselves smiling before March 25, 2010. If the goal was not achieved, their debut might be postponed or even cancelled. Pictures could be sent in on this site. The results will be announced on April 3, 2010. If successful, they will debut in May 2010. The girls gathered 16,000 pictures 3,110 of them were gathered by the members themselves. The girls then officially debuted with their debut single Yume Miru 15sai. S/mileage members Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka, and Fukuda Kanon are currently providing voices for the anime Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri. Their song Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! is also being used as the ending theme for that anime. S/mileage appeared as the opening support act at fellow Hello! Project unit C-ute's concert C-ute Concert Tour 2010 Spring: Shocking Live on March 20. On April 3, they performed a joint concert with Erina Mano, at which Tsunku announced that the girls would indeed make their major debut, and revealed the completed mosaic. Their first major single, "Yume Miru Fifteen", was released on May 26 and their first tour will take place in October. In late August, S/mileage's first album was annonced. Members *Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) (L) *Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) *Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) *Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) Discography Albums #TBA Indie Singles Major Singles DVDs *2010.01.31 Toe the line (FC Limited) *2010.??.?? Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ (Mano Erina, S/mileage) *2010.06.26 S/mileage Ouen Kikaku ~S/mileage Mega Bank vol.0~ & S/mileage Member Solo Event (FC Limited) *2010.??.?? S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ Digital Releases *2010.06.18 Yume Miru 15sai PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX(夢見る 15歳 PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX) Works TV *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2010– Test no Hanamichi (Wada Ayaka) *2010– Oha Star (Ogawa Saki) *2010– Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン! おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon) *2010– Bijou Gaku (美女学) Internet *2009– S/mileage no TAKEOFF (スマイレージのTAKEOFF) (FC Limited) Radio *2010– FIVE STARS (Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon) (Wednesdays) Theater *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) *2010 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 8 Kai Kouen "Smile Recipe" (劇団ゲキハロ第8回公演 「スマイルレシピ」) Trivia *S/mileage were the backup dancers in Mano Erina's third major single "Sekai wa Summer Party", fourth major single "Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo" and fifth major single "Love & Peace = Paradise". *The groups first indies single "aMa no Jaku" was released under the TNX indies label "Good Factory", but they are still signed to Up-Front and are a part of Hello! Project *The group consists of three members of Shugo Chara Egg!, another H!P Egg group, and Hello! Pro Egg Ogawa Saki. Total Sales Count